


what's going on bro

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom vernonnie [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Top Boo Seungkwan, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Yoon Jeonghan, cute vernon, innocent vernon, vernon is baby don't fight me cause you will lose, vernon is bottom fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: seventeen is in love with Vernon, but Vernon is clueless. and it all starts with a chat to find out the answer to the meaning of life
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: bottom vernonnie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843345
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. intro

Vernon created a chat  
Vernon added Scoups  
Vernon added Jeonghan   
Vernon added Jisoo  
Vernon added jun  
Vernon added Soonyoung  
Vernon added Wonwoo  
Vernon added jihoon   
Vernon added Seokmin  
Vernon added Mingyu  
Vernon added Minghao  
Vernon added Seungkwan  
Vernon added Chan

2:31 am  
Vernon has named the chat: Papa coups, mama Jeonghan, and their kids

Vernon has changed their name to panicked gay#1

Vernon: what's the meaning of life

Scoups has logged on

Scoups: its two am go to bed

Panicked gay#1: I haven't slept in a week you really think I'm gonna sleep now

woozi has logged on 

woozi: yes

panicked gay#1: NO SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK

woozi: Weak*  
woozi: dumb bitch

panicked gay#1: NoW Im CriNg uR mEaN

woozi: crying*

Scoups: woozi he's crying so fucking loud rn please stop

Woozi: fine I'm sorry

panicked gay#1: that isn't me tho lmao its sackofjawan

Woozi: you really need sleep

Panicked gay#1: but it is we are watching a Kdrama and he's crying

Woozi: I'm not doubting you just look at your spelling

Seungkwan has joined the chat

Seungkwan: WTF CHEWIE HANDSOAP VERNON   
Seungkwan: HOW DARE YOU SPELL MY NAME LIKE THAT  
Seungkwan: YOU ARE A DISGRACE 

Seungkwan has changed their name to kingboo

Kingboo: HE FELL ASLEEP HOW DARE HE IM HIS HYUNG!!!

Scoups: let him he hasn't in a week

Kingboo: HE HASN'T SLEPT IN A WEEK!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM  
Kingboo: awwww he's cuddling me in his sleep

Woozi: did we ever tell you that you have a split personality also I'm going to bed

Woozi has logged off 

Kingboo: no and Im glad

wonwoo has joined the chat

Kingboo: oh no

Wonwoo: go to sleep

Kingboo has logged off   
Panicked gay#1 has logged off

Scoups thank you 

Scoups has logged off   
wonwoo has logged off

9:00 am 

soonyoung has logged on

soonyoung has changed their name to confident gay#1

confident gay#1: why do I always miss the action  
read by eleven people


	2. so cutteee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their usernames purely for my crappy memory:  
> Scoups  
> Jeonghan  
> Jisoo  
> Jun  
> Confident gay#1  
> Wonwoo  
> Woozi  
> Seokmin  
> Mingyu  
> Minghao  
> Kingboo  
> Panicked gay#1  
> Chan

9:10 am  
confident gay#1: why you leave me on read

woozi logged on

woozi: because you are annoying 

Wonwoo logged on

Wonwoo changed their name to emo asshole

emo asshole: I felt like it

Kingboo has logged on

Kingboo: because Vernonnie finally went to sleep

Scoups has logged on

Scoups: you wouldn't have known If I didn't tell you

Kingboo: shhh Vernonnie is sleeping

Minghao has logged on

Minghao: well he needs to get his ass up because Mingyu is cooking and we are about to leave for practice

Kingboo: Nooo he's soo cuteeee

Scoups He has to get up

Kingboo: fineeee

Mingyu has logged on

Mingyu: guys get everyone up pancakes are ready  
read by 11


	3. FANCY YOUUUUU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panicked gay#1: HEY I FANCY YOU  
> Panicked gay#1: DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE CAUSE I LOVE YA  
> Panicked gay#1: LOVE YA
> 
> Usernames:  
> Scoups: Scoups  
> Jeonghan: Jeonghan  
> Jisoo: Jisoo  
> Jun: Jun  
> Soonyoung: Confident gay#1  
> Wonwoo: Emo asshole  
> Woozi: Woozi  
> Seokmin: Seokmin  
> Mingyu: Mingyu  
> Minghao: Minghao  
> Seungkwan: kingboo  
> Vernon: panicked gay#1  
> chan: chan

Papa coups, mama Jeonghan, and their kids

1:00 am

panicked gay#1 has joined the chat

Panicked gay#1: HEY I FANCY YOU  
Panicked gay#1: DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE CAUSE I LOVE YA  
Panicked gay#1: LOVE YA

Emo asshole has joined the chat

Emo asshole: STFU Oh never mind

Jeonghan has joined the chat

Jeonghan: WIPED

Jeonghan has changed their name to mama Hannie

Scoups and Jisoo has joined the chat

Scoups has changed their name to papa coups

Jisoo changed their name to Jisoos christ

Jisoos christ: You would have been at our throats is we did that

Emo asshole: But It's Hansol

Papa coups: that's true

mama Hannie: but also Sollie you need to sleep

Panicked gay#1:YOU MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL 

Mama Hannie: Go to bed, we are all really worried about your sleep schedule. It's affecting you and we just want you to be happy. Also If you don't go to sleep right now, I'll make sure you don't get your phone for a whole week and you won't get to listen to twice at all.

Panicked Gay#1 has logged off

Emo asshole: wow  
Emo asshole: what would happen if you took away twice from him

Chan has joined the chat

Chan: Before you get mad at me Jeonghan hyung, I have a reason  
Chan If you take away twice from him he will become really sad because twice is his main source of happiness.

Chan has changed their name to HEHEE

HEHEE has logged off

Mama Hannie: o shit

Jisoos christ: NO CURSING

Mama Hannie: sorry that wasn't mother like of me 

Papa coups: Le sigh  
read by three people

8:00 am

Panicked gay has changed their name to panicked

Panicked is typing...  
Panicked: IM SORRY HYUNG I COULDNT SLEEP SO I LISTENED TO TWICE AND ACCIDENTALLY ENDED UP LEARNING THE CHOREO TO ALMOST ALL THEIR SONGS PLEASE DONT TAKE AWAY MY PHONE I WILL DO ALL YOUR CHORES FOR THE WHOLE YEAR JUST LET ME KEEP MY PHONE ILL EVEN GO TO PRACTICE TWO HOURS EARLY AND PRODUCE ALL THE SONGS FOR THE NEXT TEN ALBUMS JUST DONT TAKE MY PHONE AWAY PLEASE HYUNG ILL DO ANYTHING I WONT CUSS FOR TWO MILLION YEARS AND I WILL EVEN ILL EVEN SACRIFICE MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL JUST DON TAKE AWAY MY PHONE!!

Mama Hannie has joined the chat

Mama Hannie: ...How the actual hell do you accidentally learn choreo? that's My question.

Jun has joined the chat

Jun: what the hell

Panicked: IM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY PHONE

Mama Hannie: I'm not mad, I'm impressed, keep your phone, If it improves your choreo learning skills.

Panicked: OH THANK YOU I WILL DO ALL THE CHORES FOR YOU AND-

Mama Hannie: you don't owe me anything calm down

Jun has changed Panicked's name to Baby

Baby: Channie is younger than me thoo

Jun has changed their name to prince of China

Prince of China: but your even Channies baby

Baby: IDHAEOFIBAWIDHAIWBDFIWBQ WHAT


	4. OH MY GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby: I'm still traumatized
> 
> kingboo: sorry babe
> 
> baby: HEIHEDBIFCBDIBI WHAT
> 
> papa coups: Scoups  
> mama Hannie: Jeonghan  
> Jisoos christ: Jisoo  
> prince of china: jun  
> Confident gay#1: Soonyoung  
> Emo asshole: Wonwoo  
> Woozi: Woozi  
> Seokmin: Seokmin  
> Mingyu: Mingyu  
> Minghao: Minghao  
> kingboo: seungkwan  
> baby: Vernon  
> HEHEE: Chan

papa coups, mama Jeonghan, and their kids

4:00 am

baby has joined the chat.

baby: I'm still traumatized

king boo has joined the chat

kingboo: sorry babe

baby: HEIHEDBIFCBDIBI WHAT

kingboo: are you that oblivious

prince of china has joined the chat

Prince of china: yeah I thought we were obvious

baby: I'm even more confused

kingboo: nevermind

Vernon Fanclub

papa coups, mam Hannie, jisoos christ, and nine others have joined the chat

woozi: so are we gonna confess?

papa coups: I guess now that somebody *cough chough* seungkwan *cough cough* ruined his innocents I guess so

kingboo: HEY!

mama Hannie: let's vote for confessing:  
mama Hannie: me

seokmin: MEMEMMEMEEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEEMMEMEMEMMEEMMEEMEMEMMEMEEMEMEMEMMEMEMMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

minghao: I guess thas all we need but me

HEHEE: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

mama Hannie: okay channie but me too

emo asshole: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

woozi: wonwoo is excited about something? what world do we live in? also me too

papa coups: me

kingboo: YES SIR YES SIR YES SIR (Ateez anyone? no? Okay I'll leave)

soonyoung: Mood. but me

Mingyu:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

prince of china: OF COURSE

Jisoos christ: Jesus told me yes

Seokmin: Jisoo hyung: Jesus's number one fanboy

Soonyoung: LOL

Kingboo: LOL

minghao: it's scary how they share one brain cell 

Kingboo: like you and Jun don't

papa coups: OKAY LETS DO THIS

papa coups, mama jeonghan, and their kids

baby: BABY OHH MACHA NSBDNNDI AOSNBSI TOUCH ME BABY 

Seokmin, soonyoung, kingboo and nine others have logged on

seokmin: okay so you know fancy by twice vernonnie?

baby: yeah??

Seokmin: we fancy you

baby: ISFNDIWEONFOWENFEOANFWEOFJ

Kingboo: which means we want to kiss you and date you

baby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIlikeyoutooHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. What has this chat come to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chat contains mentioning of NSFW content, no actual smut
> 
> papa coups: WE HAVE A INNOCENT BEAN IN THIS GROUP CHAT
> 
> HEHEE: we are old enough to know what an orgasm is
> 
> baby: what's an orgasm? 
> 
> Usernames:  
> papa coups: Scoups  
> mama Hannie: Jeonghan  
> Jisoos christ: Jisoo  
> Jun: prince of china  
> Soonyoung: Confident gay#1  
> Wonwoo: Emo asshole  
> Woozi: Woozi  
> Seokmin: Seokmin  
> Mingyu: Mingyu  
> Minghao: Minghao  
> Seungkwan: kingboo  
> Vernon: baby  
> chan: HEHEE

HEHEE has joined the chat

papa coups mama Jeonghan and their kids

2:00 am  
HEHEE has joined the chat  
HEHEE: OKAY I NEED A HYUNG WHO ISNT INNOCENTS HELP

Woozi has joined the chat

Woozi: You called

Minghao has joined the chat

Minghao: did you pop a boner

Mingyu has joined the chat

Mingyu: wait who is innocent? 

Woozi: Vernon dumbass

Mingyu: ohhh yeah

HEHEE: NO I DIDN'T  
HEHEE: I just wanna know your best orgasm

papa coups has joined the chat

Baby has joined the chat

mama Hannie has joined the chat

Woozi: hmm that's hard when I started topping, I guess

papa coups: WE HAVE A INNOCENT BEAN IN THIS GROUP CHAT

HEHEE: we are old enough to know what an orgasm is

baby: what's an orgasm?  
baby: whats a top?

mama Hannie: VERNON LEAVE THIS CHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT UNHOLY SUBJECTS

Jisoos Christ has joined the chat

Jisoos Christ: HE IS RIGHT LEAVE

Baby: okay! see you all tomorrow

Baby has left the chat 

Minghao: when I was with a guy for the first time

Mingyu: when I fucked someone for the first time

Jisoos christ: I think I'm joining to faint

HEHEE: I'm telling hansol everything

papa coups: NO

Jisoos christ: NO

mama Hannie: NO  
read by 7

3:00 am

baby has joined the chat

baby: why is there screaming

Kingboo: because Channie was trying to tell you how to have sex

baby: whats sex?

Kingboo: the act of putting either your dick or someone else's dick in either a woman's vagina or a man's hole.

baby: O-O

mama Hannie has joined that chat

Kingboo: fuck gotta go

Kingboo has left the chat

baby: TT I regret everything.

mama Hannie: baby do you want cuddles? 

baby: yes, please

mama Hannie has left the chat

baby has left the chat


	6. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokmin: so is that a yes?
> 
> baby: bdkfbsjncljadfnljb YES OR YES
> 
> emo asshole: you're so cute
> 
> papa coups: Scoups  
> mama Hannie: Jeonghan  
> Jisoos christ: Jisoo  
> prince of china: jun  
> Confident gay#1: Soonyoung  
> Emo asshole: Wonwoo  
> Woozi: Woozi  
> Seokmin: Seokmin  
> Mingyu: Mingyu  
> Minghao: Minghao  
> kingboo: seungkwan  
> baby: Vernon  
> HEHEE: Chan

papa coups, mama Hannie, and their kids 

seokmin: so is that a yes?

baby: bdkfbsjncljadfnljb YES OR YES

emo asshole: you're so cute

baby: so can we like, cuddle *insert shy fingers here*

mama Hannie: YES

baby, emo asshole, and mama Hannie and ten (ten ahahahahahha) have left the chat

papa coups, mama Hannie, and their kids

6:00 pm 

HEHEE has joined the chat

HEHEE: guys why is Vernon crying?

mama Hannie has joined the chat

mama Hannie: Where is he?!

HEHEE: In his room

mama Hannie: I checked up on him and he just is so happy we dated him.  
mama Hannie: such a cutie


End file.
